The present invention relates to a chassis for electric components and, more particularly, to an improvement in the chassis of a frequency converter for high-frequency wave signals.
Generally, the chassis for electric components for high-frequency wave signals, such as frequency converters or the like, have a plurality of sections shielded from one another and accomodating various stages such as high-frequency wave amplifier stage, mixer stage, oscillator stage and so forth. Each section must have an extremely small size because it handles high-frequency waves, so that it is extremely difficult to make the wiring connection in each section.